the Adventures of the Spider-Man Chibi but this is a mature one-shot
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: This is just a mature sexy one-shot fanfic? Riiiiiiiiiiiight...nah, there were nine chapters of this little Spider-Man chibi above the fanfic to make this feel all good because in this chapter, my OC character Christina Cynthia Tran was raped by this Spider-Man chibi aaaand...this author was currently drinking sparkling water. TeenNick was mentioned but there's Marvel characters.
_The Adventures of the Spider-Man Chibi and his quest to find the real author of this story, whoever and wherever she was and this author who has had made this story owns nothing._

Part 1: ?

Peter Parker was in his Spider-Man symbiote chibi form, uttering around about his penis in his bedroom even though he uses to be a college bound man at a single age of 23 years old which happens to be the same age as this tale's author but now he was transformed or more likely reduced to the stage of life situated at 3 months old (Or so he had thought) and yet...he can still walk. Then he hops on his two feet, standing perfectly still, even though he's a symbiote alien creature right/by now without being overtaken by its goo around his body, flashing white lens as his brand new eyes, flapping arms, and a happy cheerful smile in spite of himself looking like his regular red and blue clad costume "A A -A ...NO NOT THE ONE THAT STARTS WITHE LETTER A...MY CHRISTINA CYNTHIA TRAN...MY MISS PRETTY POTTY HOTTY CHRISTINA TRAN WITH THE MIDDLE NAME CYNTHIA, YIPPPE WOO HOOO HOOO HOO HOOO! BUTTER! BUTTER! BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AGIYABIBOOO!" he squeaked and squealed in his 2 year old voice and squawked out a heigh ho from his throat in a cutey style from the dwarfs' song in a Disney animated film called "Snow White and the seven dwarfs" and swings from his apartment as a hideaway in Hoboken and heads out from an open window to track down and leap upon Christina Cynthia Tran's head for an adorable cutesiest sex pleasurable weekend with her in a what?

 _Part 3: "In a cutesy baby way for Peter Parker, aboo!"_

"In a cutesy baby way aboo!" Peter Parker shouted even though he can't act like an adult anymore because the Spider-Man chibi symbiote makes him behave and talk just like a one year old with a perfect gibberish baby voice and coos.

Part 4: Riiiight...at 5:45 pm at this moment I presume right and huh?

Outside a Rite Aid Pharmacy in 715 5th street inside Union City, New Jersey, the frightened squeaking disguised Peter Parker chibi was wearing a dirty newspaper to cover his tiny schlong in embarrassment as he keeps an eye on Christina Cynthia Tran, her mother, and her little 21 year old brother who has three plastic shopping store brand bags filled with drinks and snacks to bring home but the Spider-Man wouldn't have none of it unless he has sex with the author first.

So he decides to stalk her by trailing himself to her family's house by web swinging "Christina, you will be mine on your bed, would you? Goo goo agiyaboo! Ga ga! OOOOOOoooooo! OOoooooooooh! Yi Yi! Kibble! Kibble! Kibble and bits! Kibble and bits! Yippee Ki-YAY!".

Meanwhile, the KFC restaurant that was so close to that same store was tuning in a song on the radio called "Cotton-Eye Joe" during this event has just happened in good peaceful cheers.

Part 6: Three hours later...

What makes you all believe that the Spider-Man chibi wants to not be patient? Shortly after talking to Mrs. Tran, forced her oldest daughter to go into the shower with him for a private sexy mating intercourse moment, and he takes a cleaned new towel to cover his tiny penis when he is all washed up.

As Peter Parker is using the toilet in the ladies' bathroom as an attentive Christina hides behind her stand up shower bathtub glass door, he sings a chubby song for her in his own of his many adorable versions of it from a Pixar animated 2001 director's cut feature film called "Monsters, Inc.".

 _Snails fly, sailing keys!_

 _I'm too cute, too cute to die and be iconic!_

 _Jollyyoshoobee! Bee bee! Yi ha ha! Ya hoo hoo yi yi Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

 _Drake Parker looks to much...so darn ugly; he eats too much of Tuscani Pasta with a choice of Meaty Marinara from a 5$ Flavor Menu at Pizza Hut._

 _Two of it in two weeks in a row! With a great big la, la, la, la, na, na, na...la, la, la, na, na, na, na!_

 _What is the use of...being all smileys? There was melted cheese, but that Dragon cheese can have them all! And I'm talking about that Drake Parker!_

 _Guitars blossoms, rotini pastas tasted yummy!_

 _And there were gummy colas for me! Oh yes, they are just for me!_

 _That Drake Parker from TeenNick just love fat noodles! And this chibi me just adored iced tea-sweet together with nuggets at Chick-fil-A while he has a Sierra Mist drink!_

 _Oh...my dear Christina Trannie...my crummy dick feels so...sub-par just like a pint-sized chilled Mountain Fizz soda can from the Deals Store._

The woman couldn't help but smirk in enjoyment as the whiff of sniffing the sweet sensational poop smell of the Spider-Man chibi's penis pooped out a candy truffle colored dun from the shaft's split (Or just urethra because of Peter Parker's symbiote transformation) into the toilet bowl.

The little web-hero doesn't want to elongate his own chance to rape her, so for just about 10 seconds later after the toilet mortar receives his pee from his urination on it, he flushes the captivation with the tidy-up lever and walks inside the standup shower with her in a grand gentlemanly Californian style stride.

The chibi symbiote being hums in baby coos as he steps and forces her to turn on the warm water for their hot intimacy.

 _Part 7: The chibi Peter Parker in the soak._

Peter Parker couldn't explain this feeling as his teensy weensy schlong was throbing through Christina Tran's vagina hole, the author that he had truly loved all of his life and he does and he would do it all over again just to make sure...oh no, look! The Spider-chibi (My own nickname for the Spider-Man chibi called Peter Benjamin Parker) has not long ago discovered that his teensy minute manhood was growing and so does his whole entire body that makes his speak out a word called

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter Parker cries out in a curious childish conduct until he was about 6 inches taller than his significant other squeeze as he held her in sheer pain with tearful tears of joy but he isn't hurt by the time his growth was done.

In his mind, he has thought of doing a chibi romantic video of himself doing with schmubbly-wubby on Christina Cynthia Tran's naked breast with the covering of her nipples underneath the TeenNick character blanket called Drake Parker from the Drake & Josh show in the color of the Peter Parker Spider-Man chibi form for Peter Parker's happy sex days with Christina Tran while the show keeps on coming with more episode for more 13 years to come! Ooh la la!

$ Break Scene! $

 _ **The song from the 1961 show episode of The Alvin Show called Squares Begins!**_

"Break scene? Cha Cha cha Cheerios!" The Spider-Man chibi ^_^ The ungeek mug picture on Google ^_^ squealed with head up high, a standup straight body at 3 years old, lifted folded hands while dreaming of Lucky Charms but doesn't want to be eaten like honey nut cheerios in a crunch "Hearts, stars, horseshoes and clovers plus balloons marshmallows! Pots of gold with blue moons! And red balloons but don't you dare give me a boot!".

He was gleaming with full of pride and teddy bears that his skin was beaming off a tint of squeeze orange juice from Capri Sun All Naturals and you buy Capri Sun kids juice drinks at Walmart!

$ Break scene ends With the Spider-Man Chibi's Signature Personalized Unique Cha Cha Dance in its own cutesy baby way, oh Yeah! $

Peter Parker squeezes in his penis deep beneath Christina Tran's vagina hole and he has never felt so good and guilty in pleasure! Proud and clear!

He holds her, he breathes her, he sees her! The water was streaming down Christina's hair that all of superhero only known could do as the amazing tortured Spider-Man but she was just more...intoxicating with rain forest beauty all around her just like mango & passion fruit smoothie/milkshake.

Part 8: Too much Christina Cynthia Tran's and Peter Benjamin Parker's sex stories, I know, I know. but the Spider-Man Chibi named Peter Benjamin Parker don't!

The bath was incredible, the song "I will survive" from the Pussycat Dolls was on from Mrs. Tran's laptop, there's nothing for this little chibi to do and let a little of Christina Cynthia Tram's urine drips all over more often all over his shoulders because he needs to feel her sour cum.

"Let me needle go into your button, my goodness, whose need sewing lessons, I can make the baby's blanket for you darling and then coconut with pineapple flavored ice cream later on my tiny pea" he wooed with his chibi voice and then frowns "But mines looks like a white mushroom...oh".

Peter Parker doesn't want to go so a life of a lifetime wholly without his Christina, he can't go live without or how will he be able to impregnate her year after year in a sense that in the absence of his adulthood, her hymen is more his everything than superhero fighting and he is the perfect husband for her 'I can be a disgusting man too and clutching her body in my arms on a picnic day'.

Chapter 9: The good for the better and it is good.

20 years later, Christina Cynthia Parker and Peter Parker as all over 25 kids and oh one more thing...Peter Parker has had already been transformed back to his normal grown up self and he hasn't said one word for those two decades and for a entire century for all time..."Phooey", the web-swinger caws softly as he uses web-slinging to web in his wife who had already given birth to their 25th child 2 days from 2 hours of painful laboring to pump out her infant son within her spouse's lab maternity room to make more 3 triplets because her stomach is strong enough to carry for to be his legacy as the next Spider-Man by letting one of them wear his former costumes that in a clad of blue and red.

 **The End.**


End file.
